


Dangerous Night

by monkiainen



Series: 10_titles [2]
Category: The Dark Knight
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the challenge _hot water_ at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). Also fills a slot in my [](http://10-titles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://10-titles.livejournal.com/)**10_titles** table.  
> 

The Joker loved watching others from the shadows. It was something he cherished dearly, as it was one of those things that kept him sane. Or insane, for that matter. It was all about the perspective.

It was a shame, really, that no one The Joker knew seemed to like the shadows. He hadn’t yet figured out why, as for him they were the most beautiful things in the world. The shadows didn’t judge him for the way he was, nor they tried to change him for something entirely else. The shadows didn’t use the words like “normal”, “freak”, “weird”, “lost cause”. What was the definition of normal, anyway?

The Joker crouched silently to the rooftop right across the police station and pulled a pair of binoculars from his never-ending pockets. He knew he had to make himself as tiny and unnoticeable as possible, or otherwise his efforts for the night have been useless. Now all he had to do was to wait.

To The Joker’s delight, he didn’t have to wait long. After a few minutes the door leading to the rooftop opened, revealing the figure of Commissioner James Gordon. Gordon looked exhausted, which was no wonder considering the day’s events. The Jokes wondered silently if the fifth explosion that day had been too much, but abandoned the thought as soon as it had occurred. There were never enough explosions for his liking.

Gordon lit up a cigarette, exhaling it deeply before moving to the edge of the rooftop. His fingers, long and callused, held onto the cigarette as if it were the last thing on earth that kept the Commissioner together, all the pieces neatly on place. The Joker licked his lips simultaneously with Gordon’s, watching his pink lips curve into a slight smile before exhaling the cigarette once again. Those lips... strong yet soft, harsh yet loving. It would be almost a shame to turn those lips into a Cheshire grin The Joker was so fond of – maybe he could do an exception this time? Yes, he could, just for Gordon and his lips.

The movement in the night caught The Joker’s eye, and after a moment Batman stepped out from the shadows. So usual for Batsy to spoil his fun. Who did he think he was, some kind of a superhero who could do whatever he wanted? It was not fair!

Oh. Now that was interesting.

Instead of being his usual **boring** self, with the gravelly growl and one-word replies, Batsy was definitely showing some signs of a good night to come. Hmph. The way Batsy had gripped Gordon and how he was either performing a very bad case of CPR or giving Gordon the kiss of his life suggested that they had done it before.

The Joker shuddered, for a moment imagining Batsy and Gordon in bed together, nothing but their skins on. Batsy would have all kinds of beautiful scars all over him, some of them made by The Joker himself. Gordon…. oh, he would have scars of his own, but not as many and certainly not as beautiful as Batsy’s.

Pondering his options for a moment, The Joker decided that tonight was going to be about pleasure instead of mayhem. Then again, for The Joker they were synonyms, so whatever he decided to do was going to cause mayhem sooner or later.

Batsy and Gordon were still entangled with each other, but instead of just kissing Batsy had opened the fly of Gordon’s pants and was definitely caressing Gordon’s member to full mast. The Joker wondered if the rubbery material of Batsy’s suit would feel good on **his** half-hard member before opening his own zipper and taking his cock on his hand. The Joker stroked himself in time with Batsy’s strokes, alternating between fast and slow.

All too soon he felt his climax nearing, and The Joker whimpered silently. He didn’t want Batsy and Gordon hear him, oh noes. Then they would stop and it wouldn’t be fun at all. Gordon shuddered as his climax hit him, shooting pearly white streams of come all over Batsy’s suit. Mmm. What a lovely visual. Almost as lovely as Batsy’s red, red blood splattered in the asphalt after their latest encounter.

With a final, long stroke, The Joker spent himself in the rooftop he was hiding, all the while thinking about how lovely it would be if it were Batsy’s hand instead. When he spares a glance to the opposite rooftop, Batsy is nowhere to be seen, and Gordon… well, Gordon is looking straight at him.

Oh shit. He is so going to be in hot water because of this.


End file.
